This disclosure relates to power generation and consumption and, more particularly, to controlling microgrid thermal and/or electrical power supply, storage and consumption.
A controller associated with a microgrid can account for power consumption during different time periods. The controller may need to account for power consumption during a longer time period due to the periodic patterns associated with a load, with the capacity associated with generators and storage devices, and with utility rates. The controller may also need to account for power consumption during a shorter time period to respond to the faster power dynamics of certain devices, such as solar photovoltaic or wind turbines. As a result, the controller addresses and adjusts both discrete and nonlinear system constraints over a different time periods, including time periods with a number of relatively short time intervals. Simplified models used in these circumstances can result in a less accurate and less efficient microgrid model.